We Belong Together
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: Austin and Ally both like eachother. Austin finds out he has a sister. Austin remembers his past. To take the pain away he cuts himself and nearly dies. Austin and Ally admit their feelings. But Austin goes overboard and tells her he loves her. When Ally dosnt say it back Austin runs. Based on -We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.
1. Crushing & Writing Songs

We Belong Together

Chapter 1

Crushing and Writing Songs

Austins P.o.v

Ally and me sat by the piano. I look at her and see her perfect smile. Her beautiful big brown eyes and her gorgous hair. Wait no Austin you can't have a crush on Ally. She is your best friend. Your partner. If you guys ever dated and broke up or even worse she dosnt like you back then your friendship is well...ruined forever. And you cannot risk losing Ally. She is to amazing to lose.

"Okay so do you like this melody" Ally asks playing some keys

"Omg Ally that sounds perfect" I say

"I knew you would like it" Ally says

"Okay how about these lyrics" Ally says showing me her songbook

I sing the lyrics...

_**Uh-who-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o,**_

_**sometimes I get in my own way,**_

_**I need someone to say, hey,**_  
><em><strong>what are you thinking,<strong>_  
><em><strong>your words they're always just in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>just like a perfect rhyme,<strong>_  
><em><strong>like your not Even trying,<strong>_  
><em><strong>like pieces of a puzzle,<strong>_  
><em><strong>without each other,<strong>_  
><em><strong>we're in trouble, trouble<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey I will always stay by your side forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_

_**Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,**_  
><em><strong>Remind me when I'm losing touch,<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm a little much,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pull, me back to reality,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You, Keep my feet on the ground,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating<strong>_

_**Like pieces of a puzzle,**_  
><em><strong>without each other,<strong>_  
><em><strong>we're in trouble, trouble<strong>_

_**Hey, I will always stay,**_  
><em><strong>By your side forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better<strong>_** together,**  
><strong>Hey<strong>_** there's no other way,**_  
><em><strong>We'll make it through whatever<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together<strong>_

_**like the waves need the**_  
><em><strong>sand to crash on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>like the sun needs a world to shine on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you're the bright side of everyday,<strong>_  
><em><strong>me without you just isn't the same,<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's not the same,<strong>_  
><em><strong>better, oh better,<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh we're better together<strong>_

_**hey I will always stay by your side forever,**_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey I will always stay by your side forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh<strong>_

Yhea. I think. Ally and are better together.

"Ally that song is amazing" I say

"Aww thanks" Ally says

"Your welcome" I say

"So Ally you coming tyo luch with Trish and Dez and me tommorow?" I ask

"Sure" Ally says

"Great see you tommorow at 1:30" I say

"See you then" Ally says

Ally. I think. Amazing rings in my head when I say her name. Amazing. She really is.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hey Guys its me Gina. I just wanted to say I keep this chapter short and simple. Well Review please. Thanks. - Gina<strong>


	2. Lunch & Little Fans

We Belong Together

Chapter 2

Lunch and Fans

Allys P.o.v

Its 1:15 and I'm getting ready for our lunch. Its at 1:30 so I'm kinda rushing. Hope they don't start eating without me. Hmm I'm sitting here putting on my shoes and I think of Austin. He bought me these shoes when he got like a huge check.

He saw me looking at them in the window,but they were way to expensive so I couldn't buy them. So then I guess he came back later and bought me them. Aww he is just so sweet. Wait did I just say Austin is sweet. No I didn't. I mean he is ,but like...just never mind. Anyway Austin is my best guy friend so yhea.

Okay enough thinking of Austin. You will never be with him. He is your best friend. Ok now I have to go to lunch and with that I ran to Melodys Diner.

Austins P.o.v

Okay it is 1:31 and Ally is late. Wow. Ally is never late.

Right now Trish,Dez,and I are all playing rock,paper,scissors. Boring,but I'm winning. Somehow.

"Okay I won" Dez says

"No yoou didn't I put down paper you had rock,paper covers rock" Trish says

"Emm excuse me Mrs. No- it -all ,but I believe rock can break paper" Dez says

"Omg" Me and Trish say

When Ally gets greet her.

"Hi Ally"

"Hi guys"

"Umm Ally what do you want to eat" I ask

"Pizza"

"Okay I'm getting pancakes" I say

"Chicken pot pie"

"Soup"

"Okay perfect" I say

And just when I say perfect a little girl maybe seven walks up to us.

"Omg your Austin Moon"

"Umm yes. what is your name." I ask

"Emma" Emma says

"That's a pretty name" I say smiling

"Are you lost" Ally and I ask

"Umm I can't find my Mom" Emma says

"Okay well help you find her" I say

"Okay I'm a big fan of yours. You are amazing. I love you" Emma says

I smile but when she says amazing I just think there it is again the word amazing.

"Ok Emma do you want an autograph" I ask

"Sure I would love one" Emma says

I sign a piece of paper that was on the counter.

"Here you go Emma" I say

"Omg I can't wait to tell my friends about meeting you" Emma says

Ally,Dez,Trish,and I all laugh at this and how cute she is.

"Okay so were is your

"Emma" we hear a lady say

"Hi mom" Emma says

"Oh there you are" She says

"I've been looking for you" She says

"Sorry"Emma says

"That's okay"she says

The lady turns to us and says "Thank you" and walks away with Emma.

When we get back to the table I hear Trish yelling at Dez for breaking her phone. Dez can be stupied at times. But he is a great friend when in need. Just like Ally. But Ally is special. Stop it Austin. I say to myself.

"Duface you broke my phone" Trish

"Its not broken" Dez says

"Oh really try and turn it on " Trish says

Dez tried and it wouldn't work so he said "ohh it dosnt work sorry"

"Ehh" Trish said getting up and leaving to get a new phone.

And that left the two of us and a Dez to eat Lunch. But I can't stop thinking about Ally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys. This is about how long most chapters will be. Please review. Thanks.<strong>_


	3. Concerts & Feelings

We Belong Together

Chapter 3

Concerts and Feelings

Allys P.o.v

Okay today Austin has a concert. I can't wait to hear him sing our new song. For now,I'm putting my feeling for him aside. Accualy forever,because I can never be with him. He is my best friend. Even if he does like me,which he dosnt I think, we could never be. I'm his songwriter,his partner,his best friend. And he is my best friend.

Without Austin I would go back to being Ally Dawson,shy,insecure,and has stage fright. Austin Moon changed me for better. I mean I would still have stage fright if it wasn't for him. And without me he would still be Austin Moon superstar recording artist. All he needed was someone to guide him in the right direction. To fame. Now almost two years after I meet him,he can write his own songs,go on tour,he is just so talented. Then I realise a secret I've been keeping.

Yes, I have feelings for Austin Moon. I think I always have. I've kept this secret from myself though. I was being selfess. I keep this because I can't risk losing him. He is destained for greatness. And all I can do is sit here and write songs for myself that no one is ever gonna hear. I mean I can always write songs for Austin but right now I just wanna finish this song I'm working on.

Austins P.o.v

I see a picture of corndogs and I think of Ally and the day we meet. It feels like just yesterday she yelled at me for playing the drums with corndogs and I stole her song. Back then Ally couldn't stand me and now were best friends. I have a concert today. I'm singing the new song Ally wrote me. I know I can write my own songs but I like spending extra time with Ally. She is the reason why I'm famous. I mean if I hadn't stole her song I wouldn't be famous.

I remember my first song we wrote together. I remember sitting at the piano all night finishing it for the Helen Show. Then I remember at the Helen Show when I tried to give Ally the credit she deserved she totally messed it up. But hey I was trying to help. And after when I asked her to be my partner. That was probally the best day of my life. Meeting Ally. Yhea I know you would think it would be going on tour,or playing Time Square on New Years Eve. But no it was meeting Ally.

When I think about it Ally is the reason I can write music. I mean I wrote this song for her. Accually most of my songs are about her. I mean when I really think about it without Ally I would be lost.

Stop thinking that. You and Ally can never be. You are friends and partners. Nothing else Austin. Go get ready for your concert.

I listen to the voice that is always in my head telling me right and wrong. I never really listen to it. But this time I think its telling the truth me and Ally can never be.

And now I get ready for my concert. Time to face all my fans in Miami cause its sold out. My fans always make me feel better.

At the concert...

"Hello Miami" I say

"Hi Austin"

"So I'm gonna start of with a song my partner Ally Dawson wrote" I say

They all cheer and I sing...

_**Uh-who-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o,**_

_**sometimes I get in my own way,**_

_**I need someone to say, hey,**_  
><em><strong>what are you thinking,<strong>_  
><em><strong>your words they're always just in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>just like a perfect rhyme,<strong>_  
><em><strong>like your not Even trying,<strong>_  
><em><strong>like pieces of a puzzle,<strong>_  
><em><strong>without each other,<strong>_  
><em><strong>we're in trouble, trouble<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey I will always stay by your side forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_

_**Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,**_  
><em><strong>Remind me when I'm losing touch,<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm a little much,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pull, me back to reality,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You, Keep my feet on the ground,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating<strong>_

_**Like pieces of a puzzle,**_  
><em><strong>without each other,<strong>_  
><em><strong>we're in trouble, trouble<strong>_

_**Hey, I will always stay,**_  
><em><strong>By your side forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better<strong>_** together,**  
><strong>Hey<strong>_** there's no other way,**_  
><em><strong>We'll make it through whatever<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together<strong>_

_**like the waves need the**_  
><em><strong>sand to crash on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>like the sun needs a world to shine on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you're the bright side of everyday,<strong>_  
><em><strong>me without you just isn't the same,<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's not the same,<strong>_  
><em><strong>better, oh better,<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh we're better together<strong>_

_**hey I will always stay by your side forever,**_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey I will always stay by your side forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're better together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh<strong>_

When I fishish I start to sing the first song me and Ally wrote

"Okay guys here is Double Take" I say

**Flip a switch**  
><strong>Turn up the lightning<strong>  
><strong>Get it right<strong>  
><strong>Show 'em how it's done<strong>

**Free it up**  
><strong>No matter how you dress that song<strong>  
><strong>Girl you know you got a number one<strong>  
><strong>Go with it<strong>

**You got 'em where you want 'em**  
><strong>Drop the beat<strong>  
><strong>They need to hear your sound<strong>  
><strong>Play it up<strong>

**It's coming down to you right now**  
><strong>They wanna know know know<strong>  
><strong>Your name name name<strong>  
><strong>They want the girl girl girl<strong>

**With game game game**  
><strong>And when they look look look<strong>  
><strong>Your way way way<strong>  
><strong>Your gonna make (make) make (make) make<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em do a double take<strong>

**They wanna know know know**  
><strong>Your name name name<strong>  
><strong>They want the girl girl girl<strong>

**With game game game**  
><strong>And when they look look look<strong>  
><strong>Your way way way<strong>  
><strong>Your gonna make (make) make (make) make<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em do a double take<strong>  
><strong>What up?<strong>

After that I sing a few more songs and Im exasted. But,I can't sleep thinking of Ally all night. Not noing what to do.

* * *

><strong>hey guys. What do you think Austin and Ally will do. Please review. Untill next time.<strong>


	4. Drama & Surprises:Part 1

We Belong Together

Chapter 4

Drama & Surprises

Dezs P.o.v

Ahh. We just got back from Austins concert. We are at Sonic Boom.**(pretend I never said the thing about Austin going to** sleep) Yes all of us are here. Austin,Ally,Trish,and I. We are just chilling and talking about Austins new song. Accually its really boring we need some drama. Oh wait Trish is here we have plenty of drama.

And by the way I just have to say her fashion statement today is so horrible. I mean who wears cheeta and zebras. Clearly they don't match girl. Oh Trish you clearly need to take a fashion class. Like me.

Im so glad I was the one who won the gift card. I am way better at matching my clothes. Today I'm wearing Orange,yelow,and pink. Totally matches.

Right now, I look over to my left and I hear Austin telling Ally a joke. When he is done Ally burstes out laughing. But when Ally tells a joke and looks for a high five Austin gives her a face and doesn't even move. Ah they so like eachother. And I know. I'm the love wisperer

Trishes P.o.v

Were all just relaxing and having fun when I look at what Dez is wearing and I almost scream. I mean who wears orange,yellow,and pink together. Eh. He just disgusts me. Eh again.

Ah Ally so likes Austin too. But I don't know if Austin likes Ally. He might. I just don't know. But I know Ally. She is my best friend. And she totally likes Austin.

Oh a tweet. Do you how many people want to follow the Austin Moons manager. Alot. Aww a girl from Ohio says "thank you so much Trish for making Austin a star. Your the best". They are so clueless. I didnt make hime a star. He did that himself. Austin was meant to be a star. He really was.

Allys P.o.v

Relaxing after the concert was a good idea. I love hanging out with all my friends. Oh the memorys we have had together over the past two years. Right now were playing your favorite. In the game you name something an you have to tell what your favorite is.

"Ok so Austin favorite food" Trish asks

"Pancakes" Austins says which I knew.

"Ok Ally favorite book" Austin asks

"Perks of Being A Wallflower" I says

"Why because you are one" Dez asks

"No" I snap at him

"Fine ok" Dez says

"Ok Trish favorite song"I ask

"Pass Me By from R5" Trish says

"Omg me to Ross is really hot" I say

"I know right" Trish says

"Ok guys back to the game" Austin says

"Ladies it is my turn let's take a break from the gossip" Dez says

"Ok so Dez favorite movie" Trish

"Journey 2: The Mysterous Island" Dez says

"Good movie" we all agree

Austins P.o.v

So its been fun sitting here. Sorta. I still don't know what to about the whole Ally thing. I mean I'll just ignore my felings for her.

We started to play some video games when I heard someone knock on the door. I anwsered everyone watching.

A girl I would guess about 16 a year younger than me was standing there. She had striking blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair.

"Hi" She said

"Hi how may I help you" I say

"Your Austin Moon right" She says

"I'm your sister" She says

"Drama" I hear Dez say

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. So I got a few very awesome reviews last chapter. So thanks. And do you like my ending. So do you think she really is Austins sister? If yes why has she come now? And why dosnt Austin know her? Also I need help. Which name would you like for her. Ashley or Jessicia or any idea for names. Feel free to privite message me. Oh and please REVIEW.<strong>


	5. Drama & Surprises:Part 2

**We Belong Together**

**Chapter 5**

**Drama & Surprises Part 2**

**Last time...**

We started to play some video games when I heard someone knock on the door. I anwsered everyone watching.

A girl I would guess about 15 2 years younger than me was standing there. She had striking blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair.

"Hi" She said

"Hi how may I help you" I say

"Your Austin Moon right" She says

"I'm your sister" She says

"Drama" I hear Dez say

**Now... **

**Austins P.o.v**

"I'm your sister" She says

I froze thinking what do you mean. I look at her. I mean she had blonde hair but wait she is probally just a crazy fan. I unfroze.

"What do you mean your my sister" I ask

"My name is Ashley Moon" Ashley says

"How can you prove that for all I know your just a crazy fan" I ask

"I'm not Austin I'm your sister" Ashley says pulling out a piece of paper

It read:

Name: Ashley Elizabeth Moon

Date of birth: September 25,1998

Place of birth : Miami Hospital

Birth Mother: Mimi Moon

Birth Father: Mike Moon

I take a close look at her. I see my mom and my dad in her. I remember when I was about two when my mom had went away for a couple months right after dad died. I can't believe it. I have a sister. I wish mom hadn't left a couple years ago. She is gone. She left me. Alone. All I had was my Aunt and Uncle.

But now I have tons of money and bought a huge house. But I can't believe it.

"I'm Austin Moon" I say

"I know that. All my friends love you. I knew you were my brother. I came to you for anwsers. I want to get to know you. I hope you want to get to know me" Ashley says

"So how were you sure I'm your brother" I ask

"Mom had left me this letter a few years ago" Ashley says

Dear future Ashley,

I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you. I know you will be much happier there. My name is Mimi Moon. Your father is Mike Moon. I found out about you right after your father had died in a car accident. I was just so deppressed. Ashley one day I will meet you. You will probally hate me for not keeping you. But it was best. You have a brother. His name is Austin Moon. I have arranged with your adoptive parents to give this to you when you are 15 so when you get this Austin will be 17. It was hard. Leaving Austin. All alone. With only his Aunt and Uncle. But he will be loved. I couldn't give you guys love when I'm like this. Broken down. Hurt about your fathers death. But one thing I do advise is to go to Austin when you turn 15. His whole life will probally be straitened out by then. It was hard leaving you too Ashley. I know it was 12 years ago but it felt like forever. You brother though will always be there. Unlike me. Austin brought sunshine to your father and my life. I know even though he will be mad I never told him about you or came to see him. Today is actually his 15th birthday. I was gonna send him a present. I had it wrapped and ready to be mailed but I couldn't. I figured it would hurt him more. I do the same to you to every time your birthday passes. You Ashley are gonna be a lucky girl to have someone like Austin in your life. He is special. He is gonna be something in life. You both are. Every so often I call your adoptive parents and Austin and your Uncle and I check up on the both of you. Make sure you guys are okay. In two years you should receive this. Go to Austin. Make sure he is okay. Make sure you are okay. You won't imagine how much you are like him.

Love always and forever,

Mom

I looked at then note and at Ashley. Tears in my eyes and I said "Come in. We have lots to talk about."

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I'm so did you like. So what do you think is going on with Ashley and Austin. And Austin and Ashley parents. Where is Mimi Moon now? How will team Austin feel when they meet her? REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	6. Meetings & Questions: Part 1

We Belong Together

Chapter 6

Meetings & Questions

Last time...

How can you prove that for all I know your just a crazy fan" I ask

"I'm not Austin I'm your sister" Ashley says pulling out a piece of paper

It read:

Name: Ashley Elizabeth Moon

Date of birth: September 25,1998

Place of birth : Miami Hospital

Birth Mother: Mimi Moon

Birth Father: Mike Moonub

* * *

><p>I looked at then note and at Ashley. Tears in my eyes and I said "Come in. We have lots to talk about.<p>

* * *

><p>Now...<p>

Dezs P.o.v.

What's taking Austin so long. There was girl at the door. She kinda looks like him. I mean she dosnt have his hazel eyes,but she has his blonde hair and like the same nose I could be brother and sister. She looked about 15.

I mean,they can't be related because Austins Mom left him when he was like 2. And his dad died around than too. He used to live with his uncle and aunt but when he became famous he bought a huge house. Which we are sitting in now. So yhea Austin would have told me if he had a sister.

Allys P.o.v.

I wonder who that girl was. I've never seen her before. Austin can't be dating her. I mean he can but I just don't want him too. That isn't even convincing myself. Who am I kidding Im so jelous. Please don't be dating her Austin.

Wait he would have told me I'm his BEST friend. Ahh its so boring without him. Where is he. Its been like 10 minutes since he left.

Dezs P.o.v

Were is Austin. I'm gonna go check. Oh pizza. I'll go find him later. Maybe.

Ashleys P.o.v

So this is my brother Austin. He has blonde hair brown eyes. And mom was right he is successful he is a freaking teenage heartrob. My friend Emma would totally freak if she ever meet him.

But that is not the point. The point is in my letter it had said to come to Austin. Get to know him. Get to know eachother. Make sure you both are okay.

Ok Austin is doing just fine. He is rich. He is hot. Wait he is my brother can't say that. Sorry old habbit. Well I came to get to know my brother and here I am. Wow Austin has been standing in shock for like 5 minutes.

Austins P.o.v

So I just found out I have a sister. And why my mom left.

The words "make sure Austin is okay" keep playing in my mind. I can't believe she has been checking up on me. I can't believe she hadn't told me about Ashley.

But "make sure Austin is okay" I have to ask myself are you okay. You may act like it in public but are you really okay inside. And I come to the conclussion that I'm not. I need to get to know my sister. My only family. Except my mom. Who I just found out is probally is alive.

I wonder if Dez,Trish,and Ally will accept Ashley. I need to get to know her. They are my friends. They have to accept her.

"I'm Austin" Ashley says waving her hand in my face

I looked at then note and at Ashley. Tears in my eyes and I said "Come in. We have lots to talk about.

"Ok thank you" Ashley says

"You welcome" I say

Ashley and I walk in my living room. Everyone stares.

"I'm Ashley this is Trish my manager and friend ,Dez my best friend,and Ally my best friend" I say

"Hi" Ashley says

"Hello"

"I'm guys this is Ashley my sister" I say

I can tell they have a lot of questions. And so do I

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys. I'm gonna post a short chapter on thier reactions. Enjoy Princesses and Prizes tonight and let the Auslly begin. Also sorry there hasn't been much Auslly. I had to add Ashley to the story to show you a different part of Austin. A broken one. So untill next time. REVIEW PLEASE.<strong>


	7. Meetings & Questions: Part 2

We Belong Together

Chapter_ 7_

_Meetings and Questions Part 2_

_Oh and some swearing._

Dez P.o.v

What Austin has a sister. Has he always had a sister or is this new. Hmm I can only wonder. Or I can just ask him. I wonder if she like Zaliens. Or video game. I bet if she is Austins sister she does. Ok I'm stupid.

Allys P.o.v

OMG. Austin has a sister. So its not his girlfriend. He has never mentioned a Ashley or neverless a sister. I just can't believe he has as sister. Oh maybe we can be friends and go shopping together. Or if she liks music like Austin. If she is like Austin Ill have no problem being friends with her.

I just can't believe he has a sister. Oh he must be excited. She seems really nice. Polite. I just think this must be hard on him. Having a sister when his Mom had left and his dad dying.

I mean i would love for a sister. I only have a bird and my friends. I mean Austin is accutally really lucky. I hope he knows that.

Trishs P.o.v

Ok so he has a sister who the f*** cares. All I care about is my pizza.

Ok that sounded wroung so Austin has a sister oh yhea great. Now can I go back to eating.

Austins P.o.v

So I told them Ashley is my sister. I see there faces. Dez is stupid. Ally for some reason looks relieved and happy. And Trish has her shut the F*** up I don't care look on.

I'm glad they kinda apporve. I just want them to start to talk. And I want to get to know Ashley.

Ashleys P.o.v

Ok so I see pizza and I take a slice. Oh dam this pizza is so dam good. MORE.

Oh crap. I can't let Austin know about my foster parents. They are probally looking for me right now.

* * *

><p>Hi like I promised they reactions. And I'll post another soon. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and this might be a three parter so yheah by.<p> 


	8. Pain & Thinking

**We Belong Together**

**Chapter 8**

**Pain & Thinking**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time...<strong>

Ashleys P.o.v

Ok so I see pizza and I take a slice. Oh dam this pizza is so dam good. MORE.

Oh crap. I can't let Austin know about my foster parents. They are probally looking for me right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

**Austins P.o.v.**

**Were still here. Everyones in shock. Kinda. No they are snapped out of it and we are all just talking to Ashley. Trish was just stuffing her face the whole time. I look over at Ashley and say "So your my sister"**

**"Yes" Ashley says**

**"So how much are you like Austin" Ally says**

**"I don't know" Ashley says**

**"Why?" Dez asks**

**"Omg,because maybe I don't know him" Ashley says**

**"How don't you know you own brother" Trish says**

**"Because,she was given up for adoption and my dad died and my mom had never told me she was pregnant and left me" I say really fast and then I start to cry.**

**I suddenly feel a deep pain in my heart. I mean I was abandoned. My father died. And I have a sister I never knew about. I missed out on 15 years of her life. My life has been twisted. I know I'm a pop star my life is supposed to be perfect, but its not. I run upstairs. Everyone looks at me. I think of how it would be if my life was over. Maybe it would be better.**

**I go into my bathroom. I take out a knife. Prepaired to say goodbye to my life. **

**But,I think of Ashley. My sister I mean I just found out about her. I can't strand her like our mother stranded us. I don't even know if she has a good home.**

**Then I think of Trish. She can't be mean. And horrible. But she is truley a good person at heart. She is part of the reason I'm such a big star. She is my manager. She is my friend. She is a part of Team Austin.**

**Team Austin. That makes me think of Dez. I've known him since before 4th grade. He is my best friend. I knew him before I knew everyone else. He was there for me before I became famous. He was a really good best friend. He may be goofy. But he cares a lot.**

**Then there is my fans. All the little girls and boys who look up to me. And the older ones. They could never forgive me if I killed myself. I love my fans. They gave me the house I'm in now. They made me famous. I can't just vanish and make no new music.**

**Plus I don't have a will put together yet.**

**And,then there's Ally. My best friend. The girl I can't live without. The one who is clueless about how I feel. I can't stop deneying my feelings for her. She is Ally Dawson. She is really freaken amazing. She is smart,pretty,and beautiful. Why would she like me. I'm not smart. I mean sure I'm pretty and rich but that's not the point. The point is I love Ally but we can never be. My life will end now.**

**Just one cut to end all my pain. I take my knife and I make one big straight line down my arm. Deeper and deeper. On both arms . Blood comes pouring out. I start to feel dizzy and fall. But my ears open when I hear the girl who if I did is gonna be hurt the most.**** I'm one the floor probally dying. But this girl brakes my heart with what she says **

**"Austin" **

**Rushes over to me.**

**"Please don't die. I love you."she says**

**"CALL 911" She says**

**And it was none other then-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Clifthanger. Sorry I know its been a while. I pad not working and my laptop is currently water damaged. Sorry about what I did with Austin it had to be done. Is he gonna die? Was it Ashley or Ally? I guess you will have to wait and see untill next time on You Belong With Me. Also need to get 5 more reviews to post a new chapter. <strong>


End file.
